


above the appalling ruin

by eloha



Series: in bleak light of your stormy eye [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Internal Monologue, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Kid likes to think of himself as a simple man.And though others might say different, Kid is also very transparent.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer, Eustass Kid/Killer/Roronoa Zoro, Killer/Roronoa Zoro
Series: in bleak light of your stormy eye [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914580
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	above the appalling ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first???? Can I say I'm so bad at writing multiple pairings dkfjfld but I was really excited to write these three. I know with the last one shot to this series I said it didn't matter if you read the fic or not, and I guess it goes for this one too? But it may be slightly confusing if you read it by itself (but I'm really not pressuring you to read the fic since it's so long and this is really just filth). A head's up though, that Kid's build is more along the lines of pre ts, whereas Killer & Zoro's is post ts
> 
> Anyways, aside from that, I hope you like it ^.^
> 
> Also, I'm very happy because this makes more than 50 fics that I've made on here so whoop whoop. Proud of myself for that

Kid likes to think of himself as a simple man. 

And though others might say different, Kid is also very transparent. 

It’s blatantly obvious when he finds certain aspects intriguing, those moments where Ace comes up to him, hovering above his desk with details on a home that he _knows_ Kid will salivate over. Or when Luffy bounces up to him with that ever-present smile and doe eyes, talking animatedly about a new food place Sanji took him to and he wants to go again. 

Kid is entertained by the small things in life; old cars, even older architecture, the history places hold and different dynamics and angles. 

Kid’s favorite thing, by far, is teasing his stoic little coworkers. The redhead has always lived for the idea of being perfectly carefree with the people he works with. The job might not be simple, but he believes friendships should be, they should be open and comfortable in any aspect- intimately aside, well, two people excluded that is. 

But anyways, Kid has never been one to beat around any bushes. Knowing that his work wasn’t just some simple job, but a career, made him want to be with people he knew he’d get along with. Which is why, when Trafalgar Law, of all people, called him up and asked him to be a part of his team at Sphinx he immediately took it. 

They weren’t unfamiliar, in a way, but they knew enough about each other to know they’d get along perfectly. Law was young and ambitious, even coming from a town as small as he did, and extremely fucking hot. Kid loved being around people who were beautiful, and the first time he caught sight of those tattoos he was gone, but that wasn’t the only reason he stuck around. Oh no. 

When Kid first started on at Sphinx, he met Killer. Killer was the first one to start talking to him when he started working there, saying a low smooth voice about how he’s been there for two years. 

Killer is older, but a few inches shorter than Kid, but god was he a man, all perfect proportions and a smile to die for (when he actually did smile), and he was on the touch side of quiet, but the type of quiet that was interesting. For instance, he picked up on things Kid didn’t need to explain. They bonded instantly, and as soon as they did, Kid realized he wanted more from him. 

And Killer, how willing he was, he didn’t deny Kid at all. It was, _oh, you want this baby?_ , and he gave him more than he could ever ask for. 

Kid would never associate himself with being spoiled. Sure he grew up an only child. It was just him and his father and that old vintage car and guitar store he grew up in. Despite his looks, Kid wasn’t a troublesome child, he might have smoked a little weed in high school, but that doesn’t mean he was bad. He was curious, but he always did what he had to do, and his dad didn’t care as long as he got good grades. 

So, if Kid got whatever he wanted, sue him, he deserved it, and being with Killer? Oh, he must’ve sensed that in the redhead. 

It took no time for Killer to pick up on that, going from seeing each other either once or twice during the week, then one more day, Kid asking for one more time with the blonde, and Killer never denied him. Killer never said no, refusing to say it as if it was never in his vocabulary. The rest of the team might not have noticed, what with their relationships already being established before Kid was even in the picture, but Killer never failed to spoil him. 

Whether if it was cornering him in the conference room, that blind spot nobody could see, pressing kisses to his neck, trailing ragged hands over his dress shirt. Stealing him away before morning meetings, yanking him against the bathroom stall while he kissed Kid dizzy. 

Kid loved the manhandling, the softness afterwards, the praise Killer lavished him in, aftercare. Kid _loved_ all of it, and it wasn’t long before he started loving Killer himself. 

Everything was going perfect, a little too perfect. 

Their relationship was hidden, but mainly due to the fact that both men were personal. They didn’t see any need in telling their team members because at the end of the day they’re professionals. If Kid and Killer happened to disagree on something, which was rare, they talked it out after work. They were never blatant with their pda, but again, Kid is a natural flirt. Of course, nobody blinked an eye if the redhead trailed a less than intimate hand around Killer, or winked at him, grinning salaciously. 

That was one of the perks about working in such a lighthearted workspace. 

That is, before _he_ got here. 

Everything was fine before he did, but as soon as Zoro showed up something twisted inside of Kid. 

It didn’t take long for the blonde to notice Kid’s lingering gaze on the green haired male, how Kid would stand a tad bit too close while talking to him, guiding him through things Killer was better suited to talk about. But Kid _wanted_ to talk to Zoro. He wanted his attention, craved for those sharp eyes to be turned on him anytime he would dare try to flirt with him. 

Oh, Zoro looked like he _despised_ flirtation. Kid didn’t know if it was because the man was possibly straight, or if Kid just wasn’t his type, but Zoro never paid any attention to the redhead when he would show up with that sly smirk of his. 

Killer cornered Kid one night, the office was clear of any people. A rare moment when they were alone at Sphinx, but they were looking for jobs, so they’ve each been taking turns staying later to scope out potential projects. The night before it was Shanks and Mihawk, and Kid would bet his left arm they didn’t do jack shit of research. 

But they weren’t any different. There the two of them were, Kid blinking up at Killer who had a possessive hand placed around his arm, blue eyes rivaling the moon, fuck he could rival those stars. He looked so displeased staring at Kid, and Kid had no idea why that turned him on so much. 

‘ _You like him_.’ Killer accused, no question. 

Kid may be a lot of things, but a liar isn’t one, as soon as those words came from Killer, Kid instantly agreed. If the older didn’t like that, then too bad. 

Kid was always a firm believer in loving someone, but also knowing his body was _his_. If he wanted to share himself with another then he was going to. Kid made that very clear when they first got together. It wasn’t an open relationship, per se, but Kid had his tastes that Killer was aware of before they became boyfriends. 

So instead of pressing an issue about it, Killer released his arm, turned on his heel, and proceeded to look for new jobs.

━━━━ 

Kid doesn’t take notice to it at first, because of course he wouldn’t.

His first priority was attempting to draw this goddamn gate for that chateau. Kid currently had a love hate relationship with the property. He fell in love the instance Garp talked about it, but the amount of work was totally off-putting. On top of all the work Kid is going to have to put in for the roof and driveway, he also has to draw up new designs for the gate, stair railings, and whatever else that damn Trafalgar is going to throw on him. 

Kid complains, but he loves doing it, he also just loves seeing Law huff and puff when Kid becomes intolerable. 

It isn’t until Shanks is leaning on his desk like an overeager teenager ready to gossip, that Kid notices the lack of two people who should be in the office. 

“So,” Shanks starts, and Kid’s already setting his pencil down on the blueprint. 

“What is it?” 

“Killer and Zoro sure have been spending a lot of time together.” Shanks phrases it with a certain... how can Kid describe it, like he’s goading the redhead to read between the lines. 

Killer and Zoro are always spending time together though. Their roles kind of play hand in hand considering both of them are carpenters, but when Shanks phrases it like that Kid can’t help but narrow his nonexistent eyebrows. 

“Why should that be my problem?” 

Shanks blinks once and then twice, tilting his head. 

“Probably because you two are going out.” 

Kid opens his mouth, heart pounding loud enough that he’s sure the other redhead can hear it, and then he snaps his mouth closed, picking his pencil back up. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kid spits. 

Shanks tsks, wheels scraping across hardwood when he raises out of the chair, walking around to sit on the edge of Kid’s desk. 

“You could have fooled anyone else here with that reaction princess,” Shanks muses, tapping a finger where he’s trying to draw on the blueprint, “but you can’t fool me, plus I just so happened to see a certain scene between you two- not that I was peeping or anything.” 

Shanks says it like that’s _exactly_ what he was doing, and Kid grits his teeth, knowing the older really was eavesdropping if he knows about that fucking pet name. 

“You’re nothing but a pervert.” 

Shanks gasps, splaying his hand out on the paper before him, rendering Kid from doing his work. Kid has no choice but to tilt his head up to glare at the older man. 

“I’d like to call myself a voyeur, that’s the romantic in me.” Shanks provides coolly, not ashamed in the least bit to admit that he is, indeed, a pervert. Even though Kid can’t really talk. If given the chance he’d watch Shanks and Mihawk in action. 

“It all sounds the same to me.” 

“Yet you like Zoro also.” Shanks points out, catching Kid completely off guard. 

His reaction is terribly expressive, and judging by the curl of the redhead’s lips, Kid knows it wasn’t subtle at all. 

“I figured as much,” Shanks lilts, nodding to himself, “why don’t you do something about it?” 

“And what exactly would I do?” Kid hates that the question comes out with a lack of bite, like Kid is genuinely asking Shanks, and that’s the last thing the older man needed. His eyes are shimmering when he slides off his desk. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Shanks waves a hand as he walks away, out to the elevators. 

Kid doesn’t think of shit.

━━━━ 

Kid does nothing _but_ think.

Watching Killer and Zoro walk into the chateau together, working in the library, on dry walk, standing back to watch Ace and Deuce deal with termites. Kid watches the way they move around each other, the laughs, the flicker in both of their eyes. He tries to wonder why they drive together- even though it is a damn long drive. That’s a stupid question even when he thinks it. 

But... 

Kid just feels like there’s _something_ there. 

The _something_ in question, happens when Kid is rushing down the stairs of the chateau, grabbing the sketch for the stair railing in the foyer. When he gets back inside of the house to hand the paper to Law, Zoro immediately looks over Law’s shoulder, and he knows what he’s going to say. 

“You want to cut off some of the wall at the top for this?” Law asks, holding the blueprint up in front of the stairs as if trying to visualize it. 

Kid hums, relishing in the dread of Zoro’s expression. 

“I thought it would look nice with a bit of open space up there.” Kid muses. 

“You sure like givin’ me a hard time.” Zoro retorts with obvious displeasure, and oh, Kid just _can’t_ pass this up. 

“It gives me a sort of pleasure,” Kid lilts, trailing his eyes down Zoro’s frame. 

“You’re sick.” Zoro retorts, but he’s affected. It’s right there in that look he gives Kid. 

“If you two are going to have a lovers quarrel please do it somewhere else.” Law sighs, still trying to look at the sketch in his hand. 

“As if I would be this _idiots_ lover.” Zoro is clearly offended, but fuck, if he isn’t blushing. 

Kid expected a lot of things, but not _that_. He could easily come up with a biting retort to make that shade of pink run into a deeper red, but Kid keeps his mouth closed, eyes pinned on the younger while Law talks away. 

Kid’s going to have to bring this to Killer’s attention, but knowing the two men have been spending so much time together, maybe the blonde has already realized and is just waiting for Kid to say something. Either way, Kid’s going to make it known.

━━━━ 

Kid, for all the brawns and brain that he does have, is a terribly nervous person.

He grew up not really needing to please anyone or prove himself, since it was blatantly obvious with his physique and knowledge. So, when he did move out of the house, he always had a sliver of fear in his mind, if he was doing something the correct way, if he was pleasing someone the way they wanted to be pleased. Not only sexually, but job wise also. 

Law was a very stoic man when they first met, and paired with Garp, and occasionally Rayleigh. The three were hard to read. Kid couldn’t tell if he what he was doing was the way it was supposed to be done, until Law sat him down and told him in no simple terms that that’s _not_ why he hired Kid on. After being told that Kid was there for his portfolio alone, and not because he was feeding into what people might perceive as Sphinx’s style, everything turned out amazing. 

Kid stopped second guessing himself and started breaking down those barriers he put up to make others feel comfortable. 

But when it came to love? Oh, Kid was as clueless as they came. 

He never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, a lover in general. Kid’s idea of intimacy was a quick and rough fuck, so when it came to Killer there were still aspects that he was anxious to talk about. Zoro, being one, because as he stated before; sure, he liked the idea of sharing his body, but the moment never presented itself. And if Kid’s being honest, he never expected it to. 

Kid expected to drown himself in Killer until the blonde got tired of him. Kid expected Killer inviting another into the bedroom, taking the initiative, playing the role of the superior. Killer takes control the way one breathes, and Kid relies on that because it gives him the chance to take a step back and simply _be_. 

So the fact that he’s walking up to Killer’s house so late, fingers twitching by his side, pacing back and forth on his porch; Kid is utterly aware of how much he relies on Killer’s expert dominance. But he can do this, Kid mentally preps himself. He went home after work, got himself perfectly styled all to tell his boyfriend that he wanted a threesome, so he can fucking do this. Kid is a man on a mission. 

With a deep breath Kid walks up to the door, sucking in a lungful of air even though that doesn’t stop the clattering of his heart, and he knocks three times. He makes sure it’s hard enough because he’s unannounced- goddamnit. 

Why the fuck did Kid forget to call him? But does Kid really need to call? They’re boyfriends, but then again, Killer always falls asleep early when they’re on a project, _and_ it’s the middle of the week. Fuck. Kid’s so stupid. The fact that Killer’s not answering the door proves that. 

Kid berates himself as he walks down the steps, coming to a halt when the door’s being unlocked. He turns around just as it swings open, greeted with the sight of his boyfriend in his dimly lit entryway. Fuck why is he so beautiful right now. He's not even in anything special, just a loose blue shirt and worn out sweatpants, hair pulled into a ponytail. 

“Kid?” Killer asks, opening the door wider for him as Kid walks back up the stairs. 

“Sorry for coming so late,” Kid mutters, stepping inside, “and for not telling you I was coming. I just- I wanted-” 

Kid stops his rambling, kicking his shoes off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Killer chuckles, closing the door behind him. Damn he smells good, the blonde looms in closely to him and Kid’s heart threatens to split at the seams when he kisses his temple. 

“It’s okay,” Killer replies easily, wrapping an arm around Kid’s waist so he can kiss him properly before pulling back, “I had company over tonight anyways.” 

It takes a minute for Kid to realize what Killer said, blinking up at the older man, embarrassingly affected by only a kiss 

“’m sorry, I can come back tomorrow if you want?” Kid asks a little too hopefully. 

“What?” Killer shakes his head, fingers tightening on his waist, “you don’t have to do that, I’m sure he won’t mind if you’re here.” 

And that raises suspicion. 

Kid doesn’t say anything when Killer moves them around his staircase, walking through the hallway to where his living room is. The lights are casted dimly, not romantically, but it still sets Kid on edge. He was supposed to come here and talk about getting railed by a hot man with his boyfriend, and _then_ get railed by his hot boyfriend while they dirty talked about it in bed or some shit. 

The person that came over without Kid’s knowing just ruined all his plans- given Kid is the one unannounced, but he’s the boyfriend so he has a reason. 

“Isn’t it ironic,” Killer says when they walk into the room, and Kid instantly freezes up when he spots that head of hair popping up from where he must have been laying comfortably on the floor, “we were just talking about him, and here he is.” 

Killer pushes him forward like he can sense Kid’s inner turmoil. Kid should have just left when he assumed his boyfriend to be asleep. He didn’t- he wasn’t, Zoro wasn’t supposed to be the one _here_. What the fuck. 

Kid glances away when Zoro fixes that sharp gaze on him, releasing a shuddering breath as Killer guides him to the loveseat. Kid sits down, reluctantly, nervously, not chancing a glance up at the two men he never expected would be sitting in front of him so soon. 

“Ironic it is.” Zoro’s voice is dangerously low, an octave he hasn’t heard when the sun is out. Kid doesn’t know if it’s intentional or not, but it gets him hot either way. 

“Why are you being shy Kid? You haven’t even said hello to Zoro, how _rude_.” 

Fuck Killer, goddamnit, he knows how turned on he gets when he’s scolded like that. Damn near belittling him. He’s only ever done it in the bedroom, or moments in between them watching tv or cooking, never when someone else was around. 

Kid has no choice but to look up, to watch Zoro with that cocky fucking smile sitting next to Killer’s legs. They’re both staring at him intently, and Kid’s never felt so vulnerable and open. He’s almost sure that if he were to strip naked right here and now it wouldn’t make a difference at all, they’d still be looking at him with the same expression. 

“Hey Zoro,” Kid responds weakly, eyes straying down to his worn-out shirt, shadows dipping along the lines of his clavicles. Kid wants to taste them, feel his collarbones pressing against his own while Zoro drops his weight on top of him. 

Kid shifts on the furniture. This was a bad idea, a terribly bad idea. 

“How about you come sit over here, you can’t see the movie from there.” Killer suggests and Kid wants to curl in on himself. 

He’s already getting worked up. If he walked over there now, then they’d see him half hard in his jeans. With a suddenly horrific realization, Kid knows now why Killer placed him right here. His touch had been so delicate, and Kid was so caught off guard that he didn’t think to question why he was being situated where he’s at. 

“That’s okay,” Kid responds, turning subtly in the seat, “I can see it fine from right here.” 

“Ah, come on Kid,” Zoro drawls and Kid’s heart drops to his ass at the raspy undertone, “why don’t you come sit by us.” 

Fuck, Kid’s so fucking easy. The redhead finds himself nodding, not thinking twice when he stands up, but if Zoro wants him to sit by them, then he’ll do what he’s told. 

Killer fixes him with a sly little smirk the few steps it takes to get to the couch. Zoro stands up, sitting on the opposite side with spread legs and an arm bracing on the back of the couch. Kid swallows thickly, shirt damn near sticking to him with sweat because of how he feels sitting in between them. 

Kid may be the tallest here, but the muscle both men have compared to him, Kid is fucking weak, a useless piece of flesh that’s desperately begging to be devoured. Goddamn he’s nervous, Kid places his hands in his lap, watching but not really watching the television. It looks interesting, if he were here under normal circumstances, he’d watch the movie, but the noise is a faded blur, the picture on the screen slightly frayed around the edges. 

Fuck they smell good. Kid can’t even put his finger on it, but it’s undeniably masculine, woodsy or maybe that’s pine. It’s a mixture of both their scents that Kid has come to notice _very_ well, and now they’re sweltering around him. A dangerous cocktail to someone who’s as pent up as he is. 

“You’re so tense,” Killer mutters, scooting closer to him, “why don’t you relax.” 

Kid bites his lip when Killer places a strong hand on his thigh, nodding his head and trying to relax. 

“Are you okay Kid?” Zoro asks in this soothing voice, splaying his palm on the nape of Kid’s neck, “you’re hot.” 

Kid swallows back a whimper, not wanting to take that as a compliment because that’s not the way Zoro meant it. He knows that, he does, but his fucking face obviously doesn’t get the hint because he flushes a deep shade of red. 

“I’m fine,” Kid huffs, “just trying to watch the movie.” 

Kid’s lie gets swallowed up into silence, and he commends himself for saying it without stuttering, but then Killer’s hand is tightening on his thigh. 

“Why don’t you just go on and say what’s wrong.” Killer grabs Kid by the chin, yanking his head in the blonde’s direction, and heat quickly rushes south of him, lips parting when he takes in the man before him, “something’s obviously wrong so why don’t you say it.” 

Because _pride_ or what the fuck ever. 

Kid is saving face right now. He can’t show Zoro that weak, needy little side of him just because Kid’s all hot and bothered and Killer’s obviously adding onto it. 

“I just,” Kid swallows thickly, “I just didn’t expect Zoro to be here.” 

Kid tries to whisper it, to say it quietly, but Zoro must have caught on that he’d do that because there’s a coo a little too close to Kid’s ear, and then another palm is grazing over his thigh. Kid always wondered how it felt to be touched by two men at once, and he’s glad to know that it feels fucking _exquisite_. 

“Are you mad about that?” Zoro murmurs close to the shell of Kid’s ear, “I can go if you want me to.” 

But Kid doesn’t want Zoro to go, he wants both- all three of them, to stay right where they are. Kid shakes his head, looking over his shoulder when Killer releases his chin. 

“You don’t have to go.” 

Kid didn’t realize how close they’d be to each other when he turned around. They’re practically nose to nose; Kid can feel his breath puffing over his cheek, can smell that addicting cologne. He wants to lean back, feel the heat of his chest while he wraps strong arms around him. Zoro’s fingers curl dangerously close to the inside of Kid’s thigh and he almost gasps but catches it in time. 

“Do you want to know what we were talking about?” Killer whispers, Kid jerks his head to him, feeling dizzy with all the contact he’s getting. 

“Huh?” 

“Before you came here,” Killer states, scooting closer until one of Kid’s legs is situated over his thighs. 

The position spreads him out in a way that’s borderline obscene, and when Kid tries to close his legs Zoro is right there, tight grip and all, restraining him. Kid was bound to whimper; it was inevitable really. This is one of his fantasies coming to life. All of Killer and Zoro just pressing their muscles against him, keeping the smaller in a tight grip and he doesn’t even fight it. 

“You said he was easy, but I didn’t think he’d be _this_ easy.” 

Killer chuckles at Zoro’s taunt, tugging Kid. Before he can lose his balance, the man behind him scoots closer, dragging his hand up from Kid’s thigh, over his abs and pecs, splaying the palm over his chest to hold him in place. 

“I told you,” Killer muses, blue eyes blown wide when he takes in how Kid looks laying against Zoro. 

Kid didn’t expect to see such arousal, or to hear how familiar they’re addressing each other, like Killer’s already told Zoro all the dirty little secrets he needs to know about Kid. 

Something close to adoration springs up in Kid’s chest because of that. Killer acted so nonchalant when Kid confessed he liked Zoro. Said nothing, like all he needed was the confirmation from Kid himself, and then he really did take matters into his own hands. And all to please his boyfriend. 

Kid didn’t realize how lucky he was until this moment, any other person would have looked at Kid like he grew a third head if he not only admitted he liked someone else, but also that he wanted to fuck them. Killer didn’t blink an eye though, he sat back and _gave_ Zoro to him on a silver fucking platter, and just how the hell was he not supposed to feel so spoiled? God, he loves Killer. 

“Zoro’s been wanting to see you like this.” Killer tells him, brushing a hand over the bulge in his jeans. 

Kid keens high in his throat, so strung up, rutting into the touch, but then it’s gone just as quickly. 

“Isn’t that right Zoro?” 

“Hmm, I suppose,” Zoro murmurs, Kid can feel his lips brushing against his hair, “though I hoped to see something more worthwhile.” 

_Fuck_. 

Kid wants to fucking show him just how worthwhile he can be. The redhead pushes up- attempts to is more like it, because Zoro is right there tutting, jerking him back before he can move, Killer furrowing his eyebrows. Kid knows that look, knows that it’s because the blonde didn’t give him permission to move, but fuck he’s thrumming with arousal. 

“ _Please_.” 

“Oh, he sounds so pretty begging.” Zoro coos, raking his thumbnail down his chest, rubbing the pad of it on Kid’s nipple 

“Zoro,” Kid gasps, trying to press his chest up for more, but fuck he’s so damn strong, chuckling darkly in his ear. 

“Do you want it?” Zoro whispers, tugging on Kid’s earlobe and his eyes roll up to the ceiling, mouth dropped on a loud whine, rocking down just to gain some type of friction. 

“Fucking _yes_.” 

Killer tsks, spreading Kid’s leg wide, nails scraping across fabric to hold him open, _presenting_ him. 

“Look at how hard he already is,” Killer murmurs, a fleeting touch to his member. 

Kid’s head knocks to the side, body burning up at feeling on display. It’s so fucking hot though, having both men touching him, holding him down, making Kid _feel_ what they’re doing to him. 

“What a slut,” Zoro lilts and Kid almost lets that sliver is self-preservation slip away. 

Hearing such a dirty word laced with that husky baritone, one of his buds being teased, his cock being tormented. Oh, it’s too fucking much. Kid doesn’t even care about the mocking laugh both men give him when he spreads his legs wider, rocking his hips into thin air. 

“Please,” Kid moans, “touch me-” 

_Fuck me_ \- 

Kid almost says, but he doesn’t even know if that’s what tonight is for. Both men could just be testing the waters out with Kid, trying to see if he’s a perfect fit, a perfect _fuck_. Goddamn, Kid imagines Killer being someone else, not his boyfriend, both men having nothing to do with him. They could discard Kid at any moment, throw him out and leave him hard and fucking begging for it. Damn, Kid’s never been so turned on before. 

“We are touching you princess.” Killer points out in a soft voice, all soothing and condescending and shit, and Kid whines. 

“My dick, _touch_ me, touch me please baby. Fuck-” 

“Maybe I don’t feel like touching you tonight.” 

Kid snaps his mouth shut about the same time Zoro stops teasing his nipple. The silence stretches out and it’s nowhere near uncomfortable. It’s heavy and laced with lust, and Kid’s acutely aware of both men staring at him. They're waiting on him. Waiting for Kid to say the word, and then what? Is Killer passing Kid on to Zoro? That’s not how he wanted this, he wanted both of them. 

Kid pouts, narrowing his eyes. 

“I want you to touch me.” 

Killer’s discipline is quick, one quick slap to Kid’s covered cock and he bites his lip to hide his whimper. 

“Don’t make tonight be the one that I punish you.” 

Zoro hums out something amusing, sliding a hand down Kid’s waist. 

“I’m sorry,” Kid mumbles, feeling like a scolded child. 

“He doesn’t sound sorry to me,” Zoro points out lightly. 

Killer hums, “he doesn’t, does he? Maybe we should teach him a lesson.” 

“No, I-” 

“Backtalk?” Zoro chides, moving away from Kid. 

Kid doesn’t have enough time to brace himself, he hits the couch, bouncing slightly, but then Killer is tugging him up by the collar of his shirt. Kid knows he’s fucking leaking in his pants at the back and forth movements, butterflies high in his stomach at Killer’s dark gaze, turned down frown. 

“Get your leg off me.” 

Kid scrambles to do as he’s told, placing both feet on the ground, never taking his eyes off his boyfriend. 

“Spread em,” Kid’s socks brush along the hardwood, “wider,” Killer spits out, and Kid does so, feeling a slight stretch in his thighs, “wider.” 

Kid chokes out a whine, his legs feel like they’re being split apart at the seams. He knows full well that his obvious bulge is exhibited like this, and it’s brash. Kid feels like a whore just doing what they’re supposed to be told, nothing more than a vessel meant to be filled. 

“So good,” Killer praises, releasing Kid’s shirt, “is this good enough for you princess? Are you doing okay?” 

Kid nods instantly, not wanting to worry Killer. He’s enjoying this beyond words could even describe, loving every ounce of attention his body is receiving. 

“Yes sir.” Kid breathes, nodding eagerly and just waiting for more. 

“Such a good boy.” Killer’s thumb traces the seam on his jeans, fingers fluttering on the outside of his thigh, “is this what you wanted?” 

“Uh huh.” Kid’s back sinks onto the cushion. 

“That’s it,” Killer hums when he notices Kid relax, “let us take care of you princess.” 

Kid nods, turning his head to Zoro who’s already filing in closer, body heat warming Kid up even more. 

“So pretty,” Zoro praises, his hand moving to the opposite side. 

The touches are spread out, Killer moving up while Zoro’s moves down, both meeting in the middle and then raising up higher. Kid’s breath hitches when their fingers brush together on his cock, head lolling back. 

“He takes to teasing so well,” Killer tells him, palming Kid softly, not nearly enough before he’s pulling away, but then Zoro’s following right behind him, not bothering to hide his moans because it feels _so damn good_. 

“I bet he takes dick even better.” Zoro’s other hand grips Kid’s hair and his eyes fly open, mouth parted, and he didn’t realize how desperately he’s grinding up for another touch. 

“Like a dream.” 

“I bet,” Zoro hums, yanking at Kid’s hair until he’s looking up at him through lidded eyes, “you like being filled up, huh?” 

Zoro takes to sliding his hand over Kid’s covered dick and his eyes flutter. 

“Love it,” Kid gasps, moaning at Killer’s hand meeting Zoro’s, both men rubbing him off together, “stop,” Kid argues weakly, clawing at the couch, “’m gonna cum, _stop_.” 

They don’t stop, if anything their movements speed up, one hand grabbing at his balls through his jeans, the other roughly palming him. Kid is panting, head thrashing and falling back when Zoro’s hand moves away. It feels too fucking good, Kid can’t stop all these mewling sounds, high pitched and needy, swelling up in his jeans, and just when he thinks he’s about to topple over the edge, the hands are gone. 

Kid feels utterly weak, batting his eyelashes open, blinking at the ceiling and trembling on the couch. Kid can hardly even raise his head up, but he does only so he can bring pleading eyes to Killer. 

“Baby,” Kid whines, “I- I need to cum.” 

Kid slides his hand over Killer’s sweatpants, wanting to feel if he’s hard or not, but his hand is swatted away without Killer even blinking an eye. 

“ _Zoro_ -” 

“Don’t ask me,” Zoro interrupts, pupils dilated, “I’d rather hear you beg.” 

“I can, I can beg,” _fuck_ , Kid hates being edged so badly because he always fucking gets desperate like this, “please touch me, fuck me. I’m so close, so close.” 

Kid’s begging falls on deaf ears, he knows it does. Zoro grins wickedly at him, so damn devilish, and Kid’s on the verge of crying for it. Tears are welling up in his eyes, and his dick feels so hard, balls pulled taunt. 

“You want to cum so badly do it yourself.” Killer taunts, and that’s all Kid fucking needed. 

Kid doesn’t waste anytime popping the button to his jeans open, damn near breaking the zipper trying to yank it out. Kid moans when they’re open, a wet spot pre staining his grey boxers, but Kid ignores that in favor of tugging his briefs down. 

Kid only knows they didn’t actually expect him to do it himself when Killer let’s out something surprising, or maybe that sound came from Zoro? Kid doesn’t know who it came from because the only thing he cares about is chasing this damn orgasm. Kid’s head falls back on the couch, eyes snapped closed with tears clinging to his lashes, twisting and jerking the length of his cock in quick motions. 

“ _Oh god_ ,” Kid moans, chest rising and falling, snapping his hips up to chase his orgasm. 

Fuck it’s so good, so fucking good, knowing that both men are watching him be a total slut, this turned on from only being palmed through his jeans, but he’s been thinking about this for so long now. Been dreaming about how Killer and Zoro would be with him, and it’s defied all his expectations, fucking blew everything out of the water. 

“Goddamn Kid,” Zoro whispers, “can I?” 

“Yeah, fuck, go ahead.” 

Kid cracks his eyes open, blinking just in time to see a flurry of green, lips meet with the fingers wrapped around the head of his cock, and Kid fucking orgasms just because of that. Zoro’s hum of surprise travels up Kid’s spine, down to his toes, his scream getting swallowed by Killer’s mouth on his. Kid is fucking buzzing, higher than cloud nine. He can’t even return the kiss because Zoro’s still sucking him off, lips bumping into his hand while he bobs on his cock. 

“That was so fucking hot,” Killer rasps against his lips. 

Zoro hollows out his cheeks and Kid’s eyes roll back, body seizing up on the couch, his heart feels stuck in his throat, damn near ripping the couch cushion because of his grasp. But Zoro just keeps on sucking and sucking, and Kid’s not so sure if he’s even breathing anymore, if what he’s seeing are the back of his eyelids or if he’s actually about to black out. 

Kid moves his hand away from his cock, grabbing desperately at Zoro’s hair, coughing up a whine when teeth start raking against his length. 

“Zoro, _Zoro_ , pl- please. _Daddy_ , tell him to stop,” Kid pleads, fucking crying because of his dick being sucked way passed oversensitivity. 

“You can take it princess,” Killer murmurs from some place off, a soothing hand curling into his hair, it does nothing to calm him, “you’re doing so well, so good for me- for _us_.” 

Kid can’t help but start crying. The words, Zoro gagging, Kid doing so fucking good for them even though it feels as if he hasn’t done anything at all. But Killer’s voice is so sweet in his ear, and Zoro really is making him feel good, Kid finds himself pushing on the back of his head, tugging at cropped green hair to pull him up. Zoro’s mouth is nice, so warm, throat so tight and just sucking him in. 

“I- I’m-” 

“Shh,” Killer soothes, “it’s okay, you need to cum right? Zoro’s right there, he’ll swallow it up.” 

Kid’s voice doesn’t even sound like his own when he wails, it’s cracked, and his throat is rubbed raw, but fuck if he doesn’t chase that damn orgasm. The fact that he knows it’s Zoro, pumping in and out of his mouth, brings it on that much quicker, and Kid’s mouth drops open when Zoro just sits there. His throat closes tight around Kid’s cock, and the redhead starts shaking uncontrollably. 

Zoro pulls off for air, and Kid opens his eyes, looking through the blur of tears at him sliding to his knees, jaw slackened, and tongue lolled out. Zoro keeps his gaze on Kid while he jerks him off, and Killer’s groaning in his ear, fumbling down to play with Kid’s ball, and Kid is gone. He’s positive he reached heaven, or nirvana, whatever higher place there is. 

Nothing in this moment matters except Killer squeezing the fucking life out of his balls and Kid’s cum coating the inside of Zoro’s mouth. The release is weak, Kid knows that, but he just fucking came so whatever. Zoro still hums his appreciation when he closes his mouth to swallow his essence, grinning widely when he uses Kid’s weak knees to pull himself up. 

Kid can only watch Zoro move closer to him, sighing at the press of foreign lips against his own, licking into his mouth. Kid can taste his cum on Zoro’s tongue and he eagerly slurps at it. The kiss is messier than Kid hoped it would be, but it’s damn perfect. Zoro’s lips are soft and demanding, his fingers digging into Kid’s thighs while he licks deeply into his mouth, and then he’s pulling back. 

Kid’s not ashamed to say he follows him as he goes, fluttering his eyes open to see Killer with a hand behind Zoro’s head, Zoro’s twisted in Killer’s ponytail, and Kid swears he twitches again at the sight of both men kissing. It’s hard to see who dominates the kiss. Killer nips at Zoro’s bottom lip, but then Zoro is sucking on Killer’s, mouths smacking together in a sloppy little kiss that Kid is all too happy to watch. 

And yet, as if the universe is mocking him, they both pull back, a string of saliva connecting them, and it’s just begging for Kid’s touch. The redhead swoops in before it can slap down on either man’s chin, and he laps it up, swallowing with a hum. 

“You two are so hot.” Goddamn Kid’s voice sounds fucking _horrendous_ , and he wasn’t even the one doing the dick sucking tonight. 

“Says _you_ ,” Zoro chuckles, sighing and falling back onto the floor with a dazed look, “shit you two are too pretty. Can’t believe you guys actually wanted me.” 

Killer snorts, “you hear that Kid?” 

“Who wouldn’t fucking want you,” Kid mumbles, eyes feeling too heavy, but fuck he wants to stay up. Wants to hear Zoro talking more with Killer before reality comes crashing back down on them tomorrow. 

“He’s gorgeous.” 

“The definition of beauty,” Kid agrees, watching Zoro flush, “’m tired, Zoro, get yer ass up here and snuggle with me.” 

Zoro’s laugh fills him up the same way Killer’s does, making him feel all warm and fluttery, and smiling contentedly when Zoro sits next to him. 

“At least put yourself away,” Killer chides, tucking his softening member into his jeans. 

Kid mumbles out something he can’t quite decipher, yet he can clearly make out Zoro’s chest shaking with laughter, Killer’s hand rubbing soothing circles into his head, some talking that’s so far out in the distance. 

But Kid is so far gone, he doesn’t try to fight his sleep. He’s surrounded by Zoro’s warmth and Killer’s love, and Kid sleeps better that night than he has ever since they’ve started the chateau.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I liked the idea of having some of the dialogue from Doflaw's fic in here. I thought it would kind of give off a nice vibe, showing that the other team members were also going through their own little ordeals in that space and time. 
> 
> I was originally going to do full blown smut, but I honestly liked this so much better. It was their first time together, even though the focus was on Kid (which I loved. I swear I live for Kid just getting Wrecked, and Killer already preparing Zoro beforehand *chefs kiss*) but also because I thought it'd be slightly overwhelming? Ah, who knows. I may or may not add on to this baby in particular. I really like these three men together, so I just might indulge myself later.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
